History's being repeated
by Sweetlullabies
Summary: Basically, Chuck and Blair's daughter who is Bella Bass is in a relationship with James Baizen and he's just found out his mother's died after a 2 year battle with cancer, so he goes to Bella, his girlfriend. Please review and tell me what you think


Chuck watched the scene in front of him; his daughter was asleep with James. He so badly wanted to go over and rip his hands off his daughter but he couldn't. Whether it was out of a memory when his father died and Blair comforted him or that his daughter truly loved James and would be angry at him for taking him away from her. He couldn't do it.

He continued to linger close to the doorway, Bella's head was on James's chest and her arm was wrapped around his body. This will help him Chuck thought. James couldn't be alone tonight, his mother had just died after a two year battle with cancer. And the person he had turned to was Bella.

He had seen it all happen,

(earlier on)

Bella sat outside as the moonlight shone across her face. She had gone to a more secluded area to be alone as all the noise and amusement went on further into the distance.

Chuck was about to go up to her when he caught notice of a severely dishevelled figure walk over to her.

Bella looked up at James with a shocked expression 'What do you want Baizen? I thought you said you didn't want to see me anymore' she spat.

So it's the Baizen kid, Chuck thought. He knew by his P.I that the kid had had a hard time with his mother having cancer. He had set his P.I on him because he found out Bella was in a relationship with him and he knew James's father's reputation very well. And because he was very protective of Bella of course. All this though didn't stop him wanting to hurt the kid for saying those things to Bella.

James gave her a wounded expression 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean those things. I was upset Bella. You'd be too if your mother was on her death bed' he choked out the last words.

'What happened?' Bella said as she stood up, she noticed James's grave expression. The way he was saying things like he was going to choke and last of all his appearance which was normally perfect was now extremely rumpled.

James hung his head and frowned deeply. He looked up to her in his frozen pain 'She's dead' he cried out. Bella instantly reached out to him and encircled her arms around him.

She looked to the side of his face to breathe in his ear 'I'm so sorry' she whispered. She picked up one of her hands to stroke his hair softly. James hadn't returned any response, his arms just hung to his side limply.

'What am I going to do without her?' he said as he looked out beyond her. One tear fell slowly from his cheek. 'I- I just don't know. My dad abandoned me and now my Mom has. I'm alone' he bit out in an empty sob.

Bella grabbed his face and held his eye contact 'it's going to be ok, you are never going to be alone. I'm here' her words came out strong and proud. They were pure and was true. She pulled him close again to hold him. His hands slowly made themselves around her back then to her waist.

Chuck watched with a sudden feeling of guilt. He had been nothing but hard at James. He only did this because he knew James's reputation too. It had mirrored his own when Chuck was younger. He rubbed his cheek gingerly. Watching this made all the anguish and pain he felt when his father died come back which now only felt like a dwindling pain compared to the intense fire he had felt when he was younger. And Blair had been there for him. She had held him until he had fallen asleep. To him that had settled the raging fire that had been coursing through him when his Dad had died and he felt better being in that comforted place. With her. He sighed with hollow breaths

He jumped back to the present as he watched more of the ongoing scene.

Bella gently released him and held out her hand for James to hold. He gradually took it as he watched her gaze at him with sympathy and shared pain in her eyes 'Your staying with me tonight.' she said with authority. She blinked away tears before finding his face again 'I won't let you be alone.' the stone defiance set in her voice.

James nodded slowly 'Thank you Bella' he said in a raspy tone 'I guess I don't have to say it for you to know how much I love you' some of the light returned in his eyes as he spoke those words. Bella's face lit up for a second.

She put one hand to his face and held her head close to his 'Your right, I know. And you know I love you too without having to say it' she murmured. 'Come on' she said as she drew away to lead him to the sanctuary of her home.

Chuck had been shocked that James had said those words to her when he couldn't. He began to recall the memory when Blair had first told him that she loved him and he had cruelly shunned her by saying 'Well that's too bad' then leaving her deserted. He hated himself that day. Blair's hurt in her eyes will forever remind him of how much pain he had caused her. Of course now, they were happy and they had been ever since the day he had told her he loved her. However it still didn't fix what he had done to her and no amount of blaming the passing of his father of the cause of his malicious words would relief them of that.

He looked up and shook his head. History has been repeated but at least it's been done better he thought as he walked off to find Blair.


End file.
